When It Finally Happened
by rkfollower
Summary: I knew something like this would happen sooner or later. But no matter how much I try to mentally prepare myself for something like this to happen, I still find myself caught off guard when it finally did. NOW UPDATED with parallel story!
1. When It Finally Happened

I sigh with relief as the professor finally ends his lengthy lecture. It was late and I was hungry and I couldn't wait to get out of this room. I fixed my things hurriedly and left the lecture room.

As I made my way out, I fished my phone out of my bag to check if I received any messages during the class but found none. I felt a tiny pinch in my heart at this fact but decided to brush it off. I instantly opened my messenger and clicked on the first contact. I send a message to my best friend, telling her that may classes were done and ask about her whereabouts.

I take a seat in one of the benches built just outside the college building as I await for her reply. Five, ten, fifteen minutes passed and not a single reply was received. I felt bad not waiting for her reply but my stomach was making embarrassing sounds already and I knew I had to get food soon. I made my way towards our favorite restaurant, intent on buying some takeouts for the both of us. However, the sight that greets me as soon as I got to the place floored me.

There, inside the restaurant, was the person I was trying to reach these past 30 minutes. She was happily eating and chatting with 3 girls I recognized as her classmates.

It hurts. I felt betrayed. No. I shake my head and tried my best to rid my mind of negative thoughts. I had to give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe they were having a meeting over dinner for a project. It wasn't uncommon. Maybe they were really busy and she has yet to see my message. That's right! I should give her a call. I'm sure she'll answer it.

I grabbed my phone once more and called her number. Pressing the device to my ear, I watched her intently as the ringing from the other line filled my ears. I feel my heart swell at the site of her looking at her phone only for it to come crashing down as she ignored my call and allow it to go to voicemail.

My ears fail to register whatever it was she says in her recorded message. My mind was filled with a single thought.

 _She's finally grown tired of me._

Suddenly not feeling the hunger anymore, I forgo my plan of getting food and just decided to go straight back home. My thoughts as I walked back was filled with my relationship with my best friend. I knew something like this would happen sooner or later. But no matter how much I try to mentally prepare myself for something like this to happen, I still find myself caught off guard when it finally did.

I reached the apartment complex and made my way up to our shared apartment. My heart aches at the sight of her house slippers. The same thing happens when I enter our living room and see her study materials sprawled all over the living room table.

People often said that you never really know a person until you live with them. And I guess that's what happened to the two of us as well. I thought she was an organized and clean person based on my regular visits to her home. This wasn't the only flaws I discovered about her. But despite this, my feelings for her never changed. I guess the same couldn't be said about her.

Maybe she finally got fed up with my clingy attitude. I am a loner. I have been one ever since I could remember. She was one too and that was the reason why we got along during our first year in high school. But her attitude was not by choice. Circumstances forced her to be one. The way she easily made friends with our school idol groupmates showed me that. Meanwhile, I only liked to keep a small number of people close. But I hold these people closely to my heart. I guess it got to a point that she felt suffocated.

A sad smile graced my lips as I thought about the years we had together. We've been friends since our first year in high school up to now. I guess that's good enough for me. It's the longest time I've been with someone besides my family. It would be selfish of me to hold on to her and keep her from doing better things and be happy.

I change into my pajamas and decide to just turn in early, my mood not allowing me to do anything else. Lying on the bed, I spot the bear she had given me years ago. I grab it and embrace it, holding it tightly as if holding it would keep the giver closer to me. I bury my face into its fury body and allow the tears to finally fall.


	2. Life Without You

Here's the parallel story of the first one. I hope you'll like it. I apologize in advane for the mistakes I made in this story. Please do read the note at the end of this story for some information about it. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Impatient fingers tapped on the wooden table. She looked at her watch and noted it has been exactly 10 minutes since she last checked and yet her groupmates were still nowhere in sight. She buries her face into her palms and groans. If this project didn't contribute to 20% of their final grade, she would have ditched them already.

"I'll give them 10 minutes more. If they're not here by that time, I'm out." she promised herself. She knew her best friend was still in class and the thought of greeting her as she exits her class seemed more appealing than doing boring school work.

Unfortunately for her, as the idea of ditching her groupmates came into mind, said people came into the restaurant and sent her apologetic smiles once they saw her. Wasting no time, the group began brainstorming for their project.

Once they've started working, nothing could distract her from her work. They started late already and she wanted to finish their work as quickly as possible. But it seems like everything is going against her today as she felt her phone vibrating. She took the device from her bag glanced at the screen, freezing at the familiar name flashing on it.

For a second, she contemplated whether to answer the call or not but later deciding on the latter. Despite wanting to talk to her best friend, she didn't want to delay the meeting even further. Her groupmates, she guessed she could call the acquaintances, knew about her special affection towards her best friend. A lot of questions and teasing would surely sent her way is she had answered the call.

After two hours of grueling work, the group finally decided to call it a day. Their project is almost complete and with only with minor changes left to do. She waved goodbye to the three girls as she stayed behind to order some take out for her best friend. As she expected, she earned some teases for it but she didn't really care at the moment. All she wanted was to get the food and go home.

Purchasing a tub of ice cream, making sure the flavor didn't include a single drop of caramel, along with the takeout, she hurriedly went home. A wave of relief washed over her at the sight of only her house slippers at the entrance, meaning her housemate was home. But the lack of lighting inside the apartment worried her.

She walked past the livingroom and straight to the kitchen to place the purchased food there, her roommate was still nowhere in sight. She approached the girl's bedroom door and gave it a light tap. When no answer came from the other side, she opened the wooden barrier popped her head in to glance around the barely illuminated room. She spots the person she was looking for already on the bed, seemingly asleep.

Silently, she enters the room and closes the door behind her lightly. She walked towards the bed and gently sat next to the slumbering girl. Her right hand reaches out and lightly threads her fingers through the silky locks.

"Today must have been tiring. Rest well. I'll see you in the morning." she whispers, face mere centimeters away from the sleeping girl's. She allows herself to admire the beautiful features in front of her for a minute before reluctantly distancing herself. A smile graces her lips at the sight of the sight of the bear trapped in the sleeping girl's tight embrace. She pulls the blanket higher over the girl before making her way out.

She closes her eyes and leans on the closed door behind her. It was mere a day without being able to properly talk to her best friend and she was already feeling down and lost. She couldn't imagine a life without her by her side.

* * *

… and DONE! Anyway, as I've mentioned at the beginning of this chapter, I would like to say something about this story. I noticed while reading some of the reviews I got for the first chapter (Yes, I've read them and thank you so much for taking the time to write them. I'll try to respond to them as soon as I can.) that I might have caused some confusion as to whose POV the 1st chapter was written. To tell you the truth, that was intentional on my part. I did write the 1st chapter with one person in mind the 2nd chapter thinking about the other. I'll leave it up to you guys to guess which is which.

So what do you think? Please leave a review and let me know. Thank you!


End file.
